The Hardest Word
by AsrarSonya
Summary: Jack Harper is in trouble; the kind of trouble that only Melinda Gordon can help resolve. Tru Davies is in for a big surprise as well.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardest Word**

The moon is half full, and the wind is strong. Clouds formulating from afar warn of a rainy night. Jack takes out a pen and a small note book from his jacket and writes something on it, then he leaves it lying on the floor, right next to the beer bottle. He takes one last look at the cloudy sky and the colorfully lit city, and then he jumps. Like an Olympic gold medalist diving into the deep pool of success, Jack's jump looks confident and carefully pondered upon. The emotions behind it, however, are far from confidence, and feel a lot more out of necessity and despair. For his jump is not one that ends with cool water. He is jumping off of the roof of his apartment building. The street lights and the passing cars below are quickly becoming bigger as he approaches the ground. His pounding heart is accelerating. And so is the speed of the fall. Everything is happening so fast, yet it seems like it's lasting a lifetime. Maybe the accumulated flash of memories is giving that effect. Nothing is making sense. One thing is for sure, a loud and clear question on his mind is the most dominant of all his rushing thoughts. 'WHY?' And to that question only one answer pops up like a bubble, so clear and so ironic, but it disappears just as fast as he is about to hit the ground and face the one thing he never feared and always thought he understood. DEATH!

The sound of the crash that would shatter his skull into countless pieces is replaced by the sound of a startling alarm clock. Jack abruptly opens his eyes. His heart is still pounding. His body is still intact. He's still alive. It gives him a great sense of comfort to realize that he's in bed and that it was all just a nightmare! He sits upright in his bed trying to catch his breath. The fall seems to have brought with it all the chaotic mind chatter as well as the full physical reaction. It's strange how dreams affect us in ways we can never understand. And it's even stranger how they can be affected by us as well. Jack's dream stirs a question in his mind. The same loud and clear question he had in the dream itself. 'WHY?'

* * *

Tru's alarm clock turns 10:00 AM, automatically setting the radio on. A witty presenter announces the day and date (December 31st, 2004), reminding his audience of the big New Year's Eve celebration that will be held in the City tonight. Tru smiles and excitedly gets out of bed to prepare herself for a much needed day of fun. She has planned for this day weeks in advance, marking it on her calendar as 'A Break'. Her busy schedule at the morgue and at school leaves her little time, if any, for a social life. Jensen's promise to meet her there adds extra anticipation and excitement. They are slowly but satisfyingly becoming a couple. His interest in the morgue and the extra hours he spends at the medical school autopsy department makes it easier for her to explain to him the job hazards. And after giving it much thought, she insists that it would be wise to tell Jensen the truth about her ability to relive days; though Davis believes otherwise. But Tru does not intend to do the same mistake she did with Luc. She believes that Jensen is more open-minded and accepting of any crazy story she would tell him than Luc ever was. After all, she did save Jensen's life and he is very appreciative.

The phone rings, she picks it up. "Morning Davis!" She says.

"Good morning, Tru. Ready for the big night?"

"Totally!" Tru responds excitedly. "You?"

"Well, I'm still obsessing about which pair of socks to wear. You think Carrie would dump me if she notices the colorful designs on my socks?"

"Just be yourself, Davis. If that's not good enough for her then she's not good enough for you."

"But she _is_ good enough for me, she's _more_ than good enough for me, she's perfect."

"If so then she'll love and accept you for who you are. And that's exactly what I'm anticipating from Jensen, too. Tonight's the night, Davis. I'm telling him about what I can do."

"Tru, please think about this. If you tell him now, …"

"I would be saving us both the trouble later." She interrupts. "It's my New Year Resolution, Davis, no more secrets."

* * *

Jim uploads the last suitcase in the back of the car. It's a chilly morning but the sound of birds' hovering and singing all around is making him smile. He finally has a chance to take his beautiful wife away for a nice vacation. They both need it. After everything they have been through lately, it would be good to invest more time on each other. It's true that the ghosts need Melinda to help them cross over and they seem to find her on a daily basis, but Melinda needs a break. New York City is where Jim first proposed to Melinda, making it hold a very special place in their hearts. Celebrating New Year's Eve there is obviously a great idea. Now everything is set, except for Melinda. She's still asleep. Jim caught a glimpse of her talking to a ghost late at night and thought she needed the extra rest. But now it's time to wake her up. He locks the car and goes back into the house.

As the early morning sun rays find their way through the window and land gracefully on Melinda's face, she yawns lazily while trying to wake up. But the soft rays and the songbirds could never compare to the tender kisses her loving husband is planting on her bare shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Jim whispers. "It's time to hit the road."

Widely smiling, Melinda pokes Jim on the nose. "Hey there, handsome!" He pokes back. "You know I can't start the day without a nice shower." She says.

"Is that an invitation?" He flirts.

"Maybe." She flirts back, laughing.

"Well then, your wish is my command, my lady." Jim smiles and bows his head as he says that, then swiftly carries her off the bed and into the bathroom. Their joyful laughter adds a harmonic glee to the melodious sound of songbirds.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED... _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hardest Word**

_Chapter 2_

Now that the clock is approaching midnight, Jack is heading to where the celebrations are. Seeing families, friends, and couples everywhere gleefully singing, dancing, hugging, and laughing makes him feel completely out of place. Walking among people in the streets suddenly feels like a blood clot tumbling its way heavily through the veins, waiting for the time and place of a destined stroke. His existence in life is questionable. So are his motives for ending lives. Of course he's been taught to believe that what he does is simply to preserve fate, and to prevent Tru's calling from swinging the universe out of balance. That IS a noble and sacred truth. But why is that truth sounding more and more like a myth every day? Why is he having all those weird dreams? Why is he having all those God forsaken second thoughts? And why is he even asking himself all these questions? He's never been so withdrawn and disconnected.

"Watch out!" A male voice shouts from behind. Jack turns to see what's going on when he's startled by a man standing right behind him, pointing a gun directly at him. He feels his heart jump up to his throat in a sudden flow of adrenaline rush. His hearing is feeble. His vision is blurry. The thickness in the air hinders his survival skills. For the first time in his life, Jack is frozen with fear. And just like in the dream, the only loud and clear thought his mind is irresistibly forming is: 'WHY?'

Before he gathers enough courage to say anything, the man fires his gun and Jack finds himself falling backwards on the pavement with blood rushing out of his wounded chest. This certainly isn't the kind of fireworks he came all this way to see. The pain is almost unbearable. His body is numb. He isn't quite sure what to say, what to do, or what to think. But one thing is clear: 'WHY?'

* * *

"Why not?" Tru says while walking beside Davis and her brother Harrison down the street. "He seemed lonely and brooding."

"Tru, this is Jack we're talking about. Of course he's lonely and brooding; he's a frikkin' drama queen!" Says Harrison. "Doesn't mean you have to invite him to every party to cheer him up. That's not your job. Your job is to keep him the hell away from you… from everyone." He continues.

Davis interrupts. "Tru, I get you inviting him over to your Christmas dinner. That was a gesture of kindness hyped up by the Christmas spirit you so gracefully have. But to invite him to join us here too? What, is he part of your circle of friends now?" He asks.

"Of course not. I just felt bad for him. Besides, I'm getting a feeling that the more time he spends with us, the closer he is to reform. Who knows… maybe he'll get a change of heart."

"Hmmmm… I'm not sure he even has a heart! But here's a tip sis, if you want Jack to convert then you probably should invest more time on talking to him than inviting him to parties." Comments Harrison. "And what about Jensen? Is it true you're planning on telling him about what you can do?"

"What is this about, guys? Why do I feel attacked? You can't trust my decisions anymore?" Tru asks.

"Tru, we're just worried about you. You are jeopardizing your friendships, your relationship, your mission… not to mention your cover." Davis emphasizes.

"But that's exactly the point, Davis. I don't want to have a 'cover' anymore. If Jensen and I are going to have a relationship, then I want it to be based on honesty. I have to tell him the truth, and I have to do it now before midnight."

"Why does it have to be before midnight? What's going to happen at midnight… Well, besides the countdown and fireworks?"

"A kiss, Davis. Jensen is going to kiss me when the clock strikes 12. And frankly, I can't keep on kissing him knowing that I'm keeping secrets from him."

"How do you know he's going to kiss you at midnight? Is this a rewind day or a Cinderella act?" Davis wonders.

"It's New Year, Davis. That's what couples do on New Year… usually."

"Really? Is that a rule? Do I have to kiss Carrie? Oh God, I have to Kiss her in public, don't I? I can't even kiss her in private without getting all dizzy and slobbery."

"Carrie! Hi!" Tru greets her aloud to warn Davis to stop talking.

"Hi, Tru! … Hey, Davis!" Carrie says with a sexy wink.

"Uh… umm…. Yeah." Davis responds nervously.

Jensen arrives at the same time, looking very worried and in a rush.

"What took you so long? What's wrong?" Tru asks Jensen.

"Saw people gathering close by, saying a man was shot in the street."

"What?" Tru shouts.

"Tru, we have to go help him until the paramedics arrive."

Everyone rushes to where the incident happened.

* * *

"Hey… hey… you OK?" Jim Clancy kneels over to help Jack. His wife Melinda looks very worried.

Tru and her friends snake their way through the gathering crowd arriving at the scene.

"JACK!" Tru yells just as she gets the first glimpse of him lying on the ground surrounded by peeking strangers. She quickly kneels over next to Jim asking if anyone had called 911.

"No need to, he's gonna be OK." Jim answers. "Don't worry, I'm a paramedic. OK people, show's over. Give the guy some space please." He tells everyone.

"But he's shot!" says Tru.

"By a water gun!" Jim tries to calm everyone down and shows them his toy water gun.

"A water gun?" asks Tru.

"See? Drama queen!" Shouts Harrison.

"I was just playing around with it. He looked sad and distracted. I thought it would cheer him up. I didn't know it would scare him this much. I guess I took him by surprise." Explains Jim. "I'm so sorry about that, man." He tells Jack, who looks quite spooked and disoriented.

"It's not the water gun that's scaring him!" Says Melinda, looking at her husband with a look that he knows very well.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The hardest Word**

_Chapter 3_

Jim helps Jack stand up, apologizing and patting him on the back in a friendly manner. Melinda looks directly into Jim's eyes, suggesting that he should apologize more properly. Jim immediately picks up on her gesture, agrees and invites Jack and Tru for a drink, knowing that his wife intends to explain to Jack what is going on away from the crowdy street, and fast enough to get this mess all over with before midnight.

Tru's curiosity is killing her. Being the skeptic, especially in the past few months when life has taught her not to trust Jack in such situations, she needs to know what caused him to act this way. If he's up to something, she has to be smart enough to figure it out before he puts someone's life in danger. She knows it's not a rewind day, but she can never be too sure. The rules keep changing every now and then, and crazier things have happened. She has to be cautious just in case. She wants to say yes to Jim's invitation, but isn't sure how to explain that appropriately to Jensen. She still intends to open up to him about her secret, but first things first. Davis and Harrison are aware of her intentions, so they quickly assure her that it's OK and encourage Jensen to allow her to go. After all, there's still an hour left until midnight, and she can make it back on time. Seeing that they are all OK with it, she eagerly agrees to join Jack, Jim and Melinda for a drink.

Jack is still a bit confused and unusually quiet, not sure how to find a reasonable explanation to his hallucinations, much less share them with anybody. All the unnecessary attention he is drawing to himself is a cause for embarrassment. He is used to being the tough guy, not the victim of something he cannot even perceive. But having seen the concern in Tru's eyes when he was lying on the ground gives him little assurance that he's in good hands. Despite her role as his opposite, her existence in life and her unique personality have always been a source of inspiration and admiration. He is well aware that no matter how honest he can try to be, Tru can never trust him. And he is also well aware that no matter how cunning she can try to be, he can always trust _her_. The irony could not be sadder, or sexier! But given the circumstances, he knows he needs her by his side; if not for moral support then at least as a reminder that _someone_ cares. Trusting is not Tru's first nature, but caring _is_.

They all head to the nearest bar.

* * *

Seated comfortably in the privacy of a VIP room in a bar that belongs to Jim's high school friend Steve McGregor, Jack confesses that what happened outside was him having a hallucination of being shot for real, probably caused by his fatigue and lack of a good night sleep. Melinda explains to Jack and Tru her ability to see ghosts and help them cross over. They both look a little puzzled and doubtful as to why this woman would tell them such a secret unless she knew about theirs. But their doubt is soon replaced by a mix of surprise and disbelief when she informs Jack that there is a ghost attached to him. A revelation followed by a state of awkward silence, broken only by Jack's sudden laughter and trademark sarcasm.

"What a 'spooktacular' story guys, sure helped change my mood. Now if you may excuse us, Tru and I have friends to catch up with. Thanks for the drinks… and Happy New Year." Jack tells Melinda and Jim as he prepares to leave.

"Jack," Melinda says, "I know it's hard to believe and I understand that your friends are waiting, but it's really important that you solve this issue now before it escalates."

"Exactly, which is why we're leaving." He answers. Tru agrees.

Melinda insists that he waits and listens to what the ghost has to say, so she interrupts again: "She's here with us now and she would like to talk to you." Referring to the ghost standing behind Jack.

"She is? Oh, I'm sorry ghostie, please forgive my manners. I'm Jack, how do you boo?" He jokes.

"I'm not here to chit chat," the ghost tells Melinda. "I just haunt the bastard."

"But you can't keep on doing that," Melinda tells the ghost, while Jack and Tru watch, thinking that she's a crazy woman talking to herself. "You're trapped between realms… you need to crossover… I can help you do that."

"He's the reason I'm trapped here… He took away everything… He took away my life, or any chance of it." She says angrily, causing the lights in the room to flicker.

"She says you're the reason she's dead." Melinda informs Jack, quickly grabbing Tru's attention, and causing Jim to nervously be on his guards. Jack however seems unconcerned.

Melinda tries to reason with the ghost: "I can give you back what's been taken away from you…"

"Life?"

"Freedom… eternal rest."

"No! This haunting him until the end of time thing is starting to get all appealing." The ghost says.

Tru's intrigue is making her restless. She wants to get to the bottom of this. "What did you mean when you said that he's the reason she's dead?" She asks Melinda, surprising Jack with her interest. The ghost notices Tru and approaches her with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Tru," Jack says, "This is nothing but a damned creep show. Do you actually believe this ghost mumbo jumbo?"

An electric shock strikes Jack as he tries to open the door on his way out leaving a burn mark on his palm and fingers. He yells and jumps with pain. The door latches and locks by itself. Then suddenly all the windows open vigorously, allowing a very strong breeze of wind to creep in, sending objects flying across the room.

"I'm starting to!" Answers Tru. Jim rushes to shut all the windows.

"Wake up Tru!" Jack yells, "First they shoot me with a water gun, then they say I have Casper attached to my ass!"

"Uh… Make that two!" Says Melinda. "There's another ghost in here… a man in a uniform... He's the one who electrified you."

"Tell them both to go to Hell!" Jack says angrily.

"Tell him it's his journey, not ours. We're just giving him a little shove!" The female ghost says.

"You don't have to sit here and listen, but the least you can do is show some respect to the dead." Melinda scolds Jack for his arrogance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't care!" He replies.

Tru and Jim try to referee and turn the conversation into a more productive one. Tru asks Melinda for proof of her claims to be seeing and talking to ghosts besides the visual effects that could have easily been prepared earlier as a prank. Melinda looks at the female ghost who looks more willing to share information.

"He said his job was to help people, make sure their lives go according to plan." The ghost says. "I had a plan… but then Tru came in and gave me an alternative… a plan B… a second chance."

Melinda repeats that to Jack and Tru. They both look at each other, feeling that Melinda might know something about their abilities and is trying to fool them with this whole charade. Unsure what her agenda is or where she's going with this exactly, they give her an ultimatum. Her last chance to prove that this isn't some sort of prank or test, and that she's telling the truth. Melinda listens to the ghost for more information then shares it with Jack and Tru.

"She says she had leukemia, and that she wanted to end her life," Melinda explains, "until Tru somehow managed to get her $100,000 from a 'Relive Your Day Foundation', which is the same amount of money in her life insurance."

"Megan Roberts!" Jack remembers.

"Yes." Megan, the ghost, says. Then she approaches Jack and looks directly into his weary and now tearful eyes. "I trusted you… I begged you to help me, and you said you couldn't… that you weren't strong enough… then you deliberately let go of my hand." She cries.

Melinda repeats then asks what happened to her and how she died. Tru tells her that she fell off the Edison Tour Building, and that Jack was to blame.

Suddenly another female ghost appears startling Melinda.

"It wasn't too hard for him to see someone fall off a building. He already had practice!" This new ghost says. Melinda shakily tells everyone that a third ghost is present. Now Jack and Tru are more open to believe Melinda. It isn't possible for a complete stranger whom they've just met to know such precise information about something that only the two of them know and have witnessed.

Melinda can't believe what she's hearing. She now believes that Jack is a murderer. She looks at him and says: "Do you remember Melissa Sumner too? She lost all her tuition money on gambling, and then committed suicide... jumped off a building. She's right here beside you and she also blames you for her death."

"It was you!" Tru comes to a conclusion. "You're the one who called her parents. Harrison was blaming himself all that time for something that _you_ did."

The atmosphere is getting thicker and sadder. Jack is choking with fear and hesitant regret. Melinda, Jim and Tru are all filled with resentment.

"They're all here… the ones I couldn't save on day two… they're still trapped here, unable to crossover… and they're all haunting you! Shouldn't that tell you something?" Tru wonders.

"That my job binds them to this world, while yours spins destiny off its axis? Sure!" He says stubbornly, in a defense mechanism attempt that he's so used to. "But… you know what's weird about all this? Megan and Melissa… they both died falling off a building… I've been having a recurring nightmare lately... that involves me falling or jumping off a building!" Finally admits Jack.

"Coincidence?" Tru argues. "And what about the man in the uniform… he's the maintenance guy, isn't he… the one who got electrocuted." Tru concludes.

"George! … His name was George." Jack sadly declares.

"That explains the door knob." Jim adds.

"But what explains the hallucination that you had about being shot?" Asks Melinda.

"Oh My God… LUC!" Shouts Tru.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED ..._

* * *

_Author Notes:_

_Borrowed a few phrases from 'Angel' Season 5, and some well known ghost jokes. _


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hardest Word**

_Chapter 4_

As soon as Tru recognizes that Luc is the reason for Jack's hallucination, a see through figure appears right behind her, making her shudder. Melinda notices the fourth ghost, but is more intrigued to know why all these dead people are haunting Jack, what he did to have them all killed, and what Tru's role _is_ in all this.

Melinda grabs Jack's arm and talks to him in a more serious tone. "Jack, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but these nightmares, hallucinations, and bad accidents are all death threats. I've seen it happen many times before. These ghosts are all seeking revenge for whatever it is that you did to them. I'm not here to judge, I'm just here to help. But I won't be able to unless you open up and face them…. Talk to them."

"What do you want me to say, huh? What do _they_ want me to say? Presuming that they actually are back to haunt me!" Jack asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tru says, "They _are_ back to haunt you, live with it… But the real question is: what's haunting them? I'm sure there's only one thing they desperately want to know: ... 'WHY'?"

That word resonates like an echo in Jack's head, sending shivers down his spine. His heart is beating randomly and vigorously; like a heavy metal band, playing its own loud and inharmonious devilish music. He's overwhelmed with everything that is going on at this moment and cannot find the strength to focus. All the time he had spent debating with Tru and her friends about the laws of the universe and the preservation of fate seem like a distant dream - one that he can't seem to conjure up right now. His mind has gone blank. His argument faded. How do you explain your point to ghosts when their very existence is a direct and clear paradox of it? How do you defend a case that is being negated right in front of you? Jack remains silent.

"Tell them why, Jack…" Tru pushes further, "Tell them why you deprived them of their right to live. They deserve an explanation."

"And who appointed _you_ as their defense lawyer?" He asks teasingly.

Melinda cuts in to state that the ghosts are contented with Tru's stand and consider her their savior.

"Savior?" Tru repeats in surprise. "But I couldn't save them!"

"Why are you feeling guilt when you know that Jack is the one who killed them… _he's_ the murderer!" Says Melinda. Jack looks at her with clear surrender. He doesn't even bother say anything sarcastic or defensive.

Tru steps in immediately in Jack's defense. "You know, Jack may be a lot of things, most notably an obnoxious sleazebag, but he's not a murderer. He's just convinced that he's doing his job in preserving fate and saving destiny." She says. Jack looks a little relieved that Tru is playing the role of his own defense lawyer now.

Melinda and Jim are baffled. They ask what exactly Jack's role is in those ghosts deaths if he hadn't killed them himself. Tru explains her calling and Jack's chosen role as her opposite, clarifying that they both relive days when a dead body asks for Tru's help. She also states that all these spirits are of people who had died on day one and asked for help. All but Luc, who did not die on day one, but was instead Jack's choice as the one to die on behalf of her brother Harrison.

"Luc's here with us, Tru." Melinda tells her. "He has something very important he wants to say to you."

Tru's eyes start forming tears. "I have something I want to say to him too… And to all the spirits here." She says. "Please, tell them that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

"They say you did everything that you could, and that it wasn't your fault." Melinda affirms. Then she listens to more revelations from the ghosts. "What?" She asks in shock.

"What is it?" Tru asks. Jack looks very worried and senses that it's something that has to do with him.

"They say that since they were given another chance at life, it wasn't their time to die yet. And now that they had missed out on that second chance because of Jack's interference and that they _are_ in fact dead, they cannot cross over. That they are trapped in this plane forever!" Melinda says.

"My God… Is that even possible?" Tru asks Melinda with a lot of worry for the fate of these spirits.

"I … I don't really know… I've never had to deal with a situation like this before. All I know is that spirits that are trapped in this realm for too long and cannot cross over would eventually end up in the underworld, with all the tormented souls."

"But they died on day one. It was their fate. They were supposed to die!" Jack confirms.

"Not on the rewind day, since it is considered a second chance… a _rewriting_ of fate." Melinda says.

"You also need to understand that our entrapment in this realm is altering destiny, because it's a way for the universe to keep in balance." Says Luc. "So in reality, Jack is the one who's messing with fate and destiny, not Tru! The more lives he prevents from surviving their second chance, the more the future is altered, creating more and more chaos."

Melinda repeats what Luc said to Jack and Tru.

"Gee, what a mess!" Comments Jim.

"I second that." Says Tru. "Ask him if there is a way to solve this problem." She tells Melinda.

Luc approaches Melinda looking very sure and determined. "There is." He says.

"Well, what is it?" Melinda asks.

"His death!" He answers referring to Jack.

"No… no… that can't be…" Melinda says with great worry and doubt.

Jack comments without asking what Luc said, giving the impression that he automatically knew what the answer would be. "Luc seems to know a lot. If he tells you that ripping off the snake's head is the only way to solve the problem then that's what should be done."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Tru asks.

"Tru, I admit it. I was wrong. I thought I was doing my job, but as it turns out, I didn't even know what that job entailed. I got them killed, and in doing so I set destiny way off its path; now it's their job to kill me. I deserve it. Fair and simple!"

"No it's not fair. I won't let it happen." Tru asserts.

"Wait a minute…" Melinda says. "He _does_ seem to know a lot, doesn't he? … A little _too_ much!" Then she addresses Luc and asks: "Who gave you all this information? Who told you that you cannot cross over? Specifically you? You didn't die on day one which means you're not even part of that group!"

At that moment the door opens and Jensen walks in asking Tru and Jack what's taking them so long. It's 11:55 PM, only 5 minutes till midnight.

"Him!" Luc answers Melinda, pointing at Jensen. "Our Guide!"

Jensen looks at everyone, gives off a wicked half smile and says: "Oops!"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...**_

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Thank you for the comments and reviews._

_Lara, the answer to your question will be clear in the 5th chapter ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hardest Word**

_**Chapter 5**_

Melinda gets very dizzy and starts hyperventilating. Jim rushes to help her sit and offers her a glass of water. Tru opens one of the windows to let in some air. Melinda looks at Jensen with such unease that everyone notices and wonders why. The wonder is doubled when Melinda starts mumbling incoherent statements.

"Hot… He's hot!" Melinda says, trying to catch her breath.

Tru gives Melinda a look, ready to lash out at her for saying out loud that she finds her boyfriend hot. But soon her worries switch to that of another type.

"Evil!" Melinda states. Jensen looks at her with a steady gaze.

"Honey, what are you trying to say?" Asks Jim.

"This man is possessed." She answers.

"Possessed?" Jensen asks in a somewhat surprised tone. Tru approaches him, and explains that Melinda is a sensitive and can see and talk to ghosts. "Jack is haunted by some." Tru tells Jensen. "You seem to be haunted too." She continues.

"No! He's not haunted by a ghost. He's possessed by an evil spirit!" Melinda reveals.

"What? How do you know that?" Tru asks.

"Ghosts are spirits of dead people which means they're cold, and in order to manifest, they need to draw energy from their surroundings, leaving cold spots in the air." Melinda explains. "But Jensen's ghost radiates heat. That's not a good sign."

"Let me get this straight. You see ghosts?" Jensen asks. "And you're saying that you can see a ghost attached to me right now?"

"Yes!" Melinda replies.

"It's OK, Jensen. You can trust her. She's good. Jack and I have proof." Tru assures him.

"Oh, I believe her! I just want to know what else she can tell me about this 'evil spirit'?"

"It's YOURS!" Melinda says.

"Wow! You _are_ good!" Jensen comments. "So tell me, what are you doing here and why are you messing with my friends?"

"Jensen, she's not messing with us, she's helping us." Tru insists.

"Oh, but I wasn't talking about you and Jack. I was referring to my dearly departed friends!" An answer that strikes a chord and shocks both Jack and Tru.

Jensen died a couple of weeks ago and never asked for Tru's help. But a body that did ask Tru for help on that same night caused her day to rewind and she chose to save Jensen as well, neglecting Jack's warnings and Davis's concerns. Her intentions were noble, but her action unwise, causing Jensen to split personality in opposing halves. He's living in both realms at the same time. His living breathing body is filled with positivity and obsessed with living life to the fullest. His dead evil spirit is filled with negativity and obsessed with death. Being half dead, he can now see and talk to other ghosts and he has been using that to his advantage by preventing them from crossing over. That makes him stronger than the other ghosts and in control of them. He's the one who told all those spirits that lie about Jack being the hindrance for their passing on to the next life so they could kill him. While the truth is, their killing Jack, or any other human being, would be the real reason for their entrapment in the physical realm.

"You're the one messing with them… filling their heads with lies about their fate. They should cross over, why are you in their way?" By now Melinda has gathered enough strength to stand up to him and fight for the ghosts' rights.

"I don't understand!" Asks Tru in confusion.

Melinda explains it all to Tru and Jack. "Jensen is not who he seems to be. He's neither dead nor alive. He's somewhere in-between; possessed by his own shadow – his own alter ego. I know someone just like him, and they both have the same agenda - building an army of lost souls by convincing them that they're doomed. Though the only thing keeping those spirits from crossing over is their grudge or guilt or any other negative emotion that Jensen is filling them up with, which makes him strong enough to bend reality to his desire. The more spirits he collects to his side, the more powerful and in control he is."

Tru cannot fathom what is going on. Ever since she has saved his life she has been sensing that something is totally off with Jensen, but she couldn't exactly figure out what it was. She argues. "That can't be true! Jensen, say something."

"The only thing I want to say I've already said a thousand times, Tru. Thank you for saving my life when I never really asked you to. That was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Everything makes more sense now… I have clarity."

Jensen's indifferent attitude and playing with words triggers a series of flashbacks to Tru. She remembers Davis telling her that ''Maybe the reason that Jensen didn't ask for help is because fate wanted him dead". She also remembers Jensen having a déjà vu of her touching his arm after she saved his life the same way she did on day one. She also remembers him lighting a candle then blowing it off in church, refusing to tell her who it's for. A few of the things he told her also come to mind. Like him explaining that her saving him was a ''huge wakeup call'' and how he's going to ''re-evaluate his priorities by not having priorities anymore'', and that he wants to ''do everything'', ''do what he wants'', ''devil make care''. Tru specifically remembers feeling a bit uneasy when she told him: "I never really saw you as the devil make care kinda guy", and his answer was "Maybe not everybody is as they seem".

Suddenly the sound of the crowd outside becomes loud. The countdown has begun. And with it begins a struggle. A match-up between two forces. Light and Darkness. Life and Death. Good and Evil. The four spirits find themselves pulled in two opposite directions, not quite sure who to believe and what to decide.

TEN … (The crowd outside yell)

Jensen: "This woman's trying to have you all banish into oblivion. You're not going anywhere, you're trapped."

NINE … (The crowd outside yell)

Melinda: "That's not true; the Light is open to you at all times. All you need to do is open your hearts and let it in."

EIGHT …

Jensen: "That's a lie. The only way beyond is by taking your revenge."

SEVEN …

Melinda: "If you listen to him, I assure you you'll end up in a horrendous place."

SIX …

Jensen: "You're already in a horrendous place, and Jack is the one who got you there."

FIVE …

Jack: "Yes I am, and I'm sorry! I only did what I did using the information I had at the time. But if my death is the solution to your entrapment, then by all means, take me."

FOUR …

Jensen: "You believe this hypocrite? He has the nerve to play you like that!"

THREE …

Tru: "No! Jack thought he was doing you and the universe justice, but now that he knows the truth, he admitted to his mistake. What more do you need?"

TWO …

Jensen: "You need closure! So what are you all waiting for? Kill him. Seal the deal."

ONE …

Tru: "Committing murder is sealing a deal with the devil. Forgiveness will give you peace."

HAPPY NEW YEAR! (People outside yell, followed by the sounds of champagne bottles and fireworks)

Megan Roberts (the ghost) looks at Jensen and tells him: "If he was playing us, he wouldn't be offering himself up to sacrifice. He's being honest. I know it, I can feel his regret."

"I agree!" Says Melissa (the ghost).

"Me too!" Says George (the ghost).

Luc walks toward Tru and looks into her teary eyes. "There was a time when I doubted everything Tru said to me. But my death opened my eyes to the truth. Now I can't help but believe her. Jack did me wrong, but not as much as the wrong I did to her by not trusting her. But if she says forgiveness will bring me peace, then I forgive him, for her sake… Because I believe her."

The view of flashy fireworks from the window is replace by a bright white light that is only seen by the four ghosts who have just admitted to their forgiveness. Melinda informs everyone that the ghosts are all very happy to finally see the light and that they are crossing over.

Luc tells Tru goodbye, and Tru senses a cold breeze of air on her neck. She knows it's Luc and with tearful eyes and a shaky voice she tells him goodbye. Then he follows the other ghosts into the light. Tru failed to give them a chance at life, but with forgiveness, she succeeded in giving them a chance at the afterlife. Jack failed to preserve fate and destiny as he always intended to, but with genuine remorse and the offer to sacrifice himself, he succeeded in bringing it back to balance. Everyone turn their heads to where Jensen was standing but he's nowhere in sight. He had already left the room.

Jack approaches Tru and gives her a hug. She can feel his body tremble. "Are you alright?" He asks her.

"I don't know. Everything's different now."

"I'm sorry, Tru!" He says. "I'm really really sorry!"

"Do you know why sorry is the hardest word, like the song says? Because it isn't enough to just drop your guard at a moment of weakness and say that you're sorry, but you have to _prove_ that you really are!" Tru tells him.

"Tru, for the first time in over a year of reliving days, I think I finally get it! Your job is to rewrite destiny by changing the fates of those who ask for your help, while my job is to help you do your job objectively so that fate doesn't get interrupted by your own personal gains, like saving someone who has not asked for your help - which means, I was wrong about everyone else, but I was right about Jensen."

"I agree!" Says Tru, "So in reality, we're not opposites, we're…"

"A team, with complementary roles." Jack finishes her sentence.

"And a common enemy!" She says with sadness in reference to Jensen.

"Don't feel sorry about him, Tru, he didn't deserve you anyway." Jack reassures her. "And save yourself the heartache, you can do better."

"Great! That'll be my New Year's Resolution. Saving myself the heartache." She declares sarcastically.

"The right guy's out there for you, Tru, and he doesn't have to be the devil incarnated. I'm sure next time's the charm." Jack answers.

Tru is silent for a moment, looking straight into Jack's eyes while still standing closely in front of him. "Happy New Year, Jack!"

"Happy New Year, Tru!" He responds then kisses her softly on the forehead.

Across the room, Jim is holding Melinda in his arms and congratulating her on a successful evening. "Good Job!" He says. "You saved the dead and preserved destiny."

"No!" She says. "Tru and Jack did."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
